


【贺红】一触即发1-4

by Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan/pseuds/Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan





	【贺红】一触即发1-4

同居日常/发烧热/学步🚗  
腹黑贺天x炸毛诱受小红毛  
———————————————  
两个人并排躺在床上，白炽灯染上了暧昧的氛围，空气中弥漫着整装待发的气味，带着欲言又止的踌躇和放肆的冲动。

贺天出差了，一个野外项目需要他考察。本来需要1个月之久。莫关山却在贺天离家几天后发烧了。得知消息时莫关山已经基本退烧，但是贺天说什么也要赶回家。

红毛刚刚病愈，过多的体力消耗让他整个人都绵软了，说话声音比平时张牙舞爪的气势弱了不少。

“狗鸡，睡了吧。”

“唔。”

旁边的贺天心不在焉地回答了一声，没再说话，房间居然陷入了安静。

忽然红毛感到耳朵上一热，旁边的贺天窜起身，对着莫关山的耳孔散发潮湿的热气，：“毛毛，该艹你了。”

说罢，贺天不由分说的伸长手臂，将旁边的人捞入怀中，用温热的唇舌细细舔弄莫关山的耳朵，从耳背到耳廓，再轻轻的来到耳孔边缘蹿动。

几天野外奔波，一双大手粗糙了不少，带着干燥和沐浴后的清香，在莫关山的后劲出摩挲。再带着火，顺着分明的脊背慢慢向下，来到腰间来回的揉弄。

莫关山从刚在开始，大脑就一片空白，只有贺天的声音在耳边回响。

该艹我了。

这个认知让莫关山羞赧，明明是带着羞辱的话语，可是身体和内心都好像在违背着意志，千千万万的细胞发出声音在说：“贺天，我想你了。”

他放弃了抵抗，依照本能，任由贺天的手在自己身上放肆，任由自己享受着久别重逢的快感。

贺天的手指，挑起了内裤的边缘，却迟迟没将莫关山的内裤褪下。

莫关山等不及，肿胀的挺翘在和贺天的腹部悄悄的挺弄两下。

贺天的呼吸加重，却还是坏心眼的不愿做更多的动作。他想看着他的宝贝沉沦，想要这个平时不愿流露太多的红毛变成只有他见过的小妖精。

莫关山感觉左手紧紧搂着自己，一边用舌头在他脖颈处舔舐，一边用右手在两瓣绵软的沟壑前端轻轻的扣弄。

沟壑深处有他致命的敏感点，是身体内部想要贺天的欲望的出口。那里渴望触碰，比发硬渗液的前端，还要炙热，他催促着莫关山想要得到更多。

贺天的手指又向深处前进了一寸，轻轻的掰开两瓣合拢的阻挠，轻缓的摩擦，让莫关山的情欲暴涨，他等不及那人的动作，想要自己去争取去索求。

莫关山将头埋在贺天胸口，在两个硬挺的小豆间来回蹭脸，又抬起头，轻咬贺天的喉结，然后将两片娇嫩红润的嘴唇送入贺天的口中。

战事刚起，夜还很长。

贺天一口含住刚刚他身上作乱的嘴唇，吮吸着柔软的樱桃。他爱极了怀里的可人儿情动而主动的模样，总是一接吻就方寸大乱，微微抬头，嘴唇轻启，配合着自己的予取予求。

贺天想要撷取更多，用手一把扣住莫关山的头，将舌头探入莫关山的口中，逗弄莫关山湿热的舌尖。两个人在亲吻中相互追逐，呼吸声在两个人紧紧相拥方寸之间被无限当大。

窒息的吻，是情事开场的信号，在彼此相熟的节奏中，两人在一瞬间卸下了平时的伪装，化身成缠绵、撩人的动物。

莫关山将腿伸进贺天的大腿中间来回摩擦，却仿佛引火烧身。得不到满足的他翻过身来，张开双腿跪趴在贺天两侧，投入贺天的怀中。一只手紧紧搂着贺天的脖颈，一只手在贺天的腰间抚摸。

羊入虎口。

贺天的手在莫关山的胸前揉弄，又用两指捉住莫关山胸前的茱萸，轻轻夹紧快速摩擦。

莫关山受不了这样的刺激，忍不住呻吟。

“嗯？这里想我了？”说罢，贺天又用嘴叼住另一边的小红豆，舌头飞快的上下舔弄。

强烈的刺激和快感，让莫关山不由自主的挺起胸膛，想要把自己送进贺天嘴里。身下的那处，叫嚣着，渴求着被爱抚被进入。

“想……要你。"

莫关山抓住贺天在他胸口玩弄的手，带着它向下，覆着他的手放在自己的臀瓣上。抬着腰，配合着贺天脱掉那碍事的内裤。

贺天的手指带着微凉的润滑剂，想要探入莫关山紧闭的穴口，想象中的阻挠却并没有出现。层层褶皱松软湿润，它的主人显然提前做好了准备。

明明想要，却还嘴硬说想睡觉，贺天想到莫关山在浴室里自己清洗扩张的样子，眼神暗了暗，早就硬挺的肉棒跳了跳，拍在莫关山的臀瓣上。

“不会那么轻易……放。过。你。”

莫关山微仰着头，伸长脖子，一副任人宰割的模样。贺天的唇流连在莫关山脖子的敏感处，亲一下，嘬一口。一只手将莫关山的粉红色的肉棒和自己的硬挺握在一起，大拇指就着肉头上的渗液来回的搓弄。另一只手的中指，在莫关山的穴口中微曲。一按压扣弄那处敏感点，怀里的人就不住的扭动，连带着胸口的两处在自己身上擦过，错乱的呼吸声透露出莫关山迷迷糊糊的意识。  
他亲咬着贺天的耳垂，断断续续的轻哼。

“要……要你……”

贺天忍的辛苦，却不依不饶。他一把拍在莫关山身后的两团上，啪的一声，带着红印轻颤。

“乖，去拿。”

受了刺激的两团情不自禁夹紧了贺天的手指，小穴微缩，内壁的刺激太过明显，莫关山又一次叫出了声。他迫不及待的逃离那磨人的手指，挣扎着爬到床头，伸出手去够放在那里的安全套，为换上那巨物做准备。

贺天起身靠坐在床头上，枕着双手，勾着嘴角看着跪坐在自己腿上的莫关山认真又急切的动作。他一边看一遍翘动着身下的武器，像是在发出诚挚的邀请。

莫关山一把握住弹跳的肉柱，急切的套上，又俯下身吸了吸那两个囊袋，跪起身抓着那处对准自己，往下坐。

虽然经过扩张，但是许久未经情事的甬道却并不能轻易吞下贺天傲人的尺寸。那肿大的肉头堪堪探进些许，就不再那么容易进入。莫关山双手撑在贺天的胸口，微微抬了抬臀，借着贺天卡在他腰侧的用力的双手，再一次试图吃下那根肉棒。

贺天终于忍到了极点，抬起头咬住莫关山的乳头快速的用舌尖拨弄；抓紧莫关山精瘦的腰，抬起自己的下身向上顶弄。在莫关山毫无章法的耸动中，一个挺身，粗壮的肉柱直插甬道的深处。

“啊……”

身体被深深的插入，莫关山再没力气坐直，一下子投入贺天的怀里，发出满足的喟叹。

莫关山趴在贺天的怀中，双腿缠绕着贺天的腰身，又努力的抬高臀部，配合着贺天的耸动。他感觉到那根过分粗壮的肉棒在他隐秘的甬道内抽插，粗壮的肉身带着突起的青筋，撑开他的层层褶皱，好像可以在他敏感的内壁上留下形状。

贺天坏心眼的浅浅抽插，在莫关山的穴口浅层的敏感处反复的拔出、又强势的插入。这里是莫关山的脆弱的防守，贺天仅仅玩弄这里就能让莫关山难以自持，深处高涨的欲望却不能轻易得到满足。

欲求不满的莫关山不由自主的坐起身子，自己扭动着臀部，用力的配合着贺天的顶弄向下坐。  
再多一点，多一点，莫关山哼哼唧唧的请求，

“……那……里……“

贺天大发慈悲的放过他，腰腹部的肌肉用力，强行挤开穴口的软肉，将勃发的欲望深深的插入了莫关山的花心。骑在他身上的小可怜好像无法忍受这样的攻势，不住的夹紧双腿，向上逃。连带着内壁收缩，夹裹着贺天狰狞的茎柱越发的炽热。贺天紧紧卡着莫关山的髋骨，用力顶弄，深深浅浅的撞击莫关山G点，看着莫关山情不自禁的颤抖。

骑乘是最野性的姿势。莫关山跨坐在贺天勃发的阳具上，胸口随着运动上下起伏，微仰的头暴露了莫关山深陷情欲的脸庞，迷离的眼神和因为轻吻娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，它们是贺天的致命的情药。

“宝贝，你真美。”

说罢加快了在莫关山身前套弄的手速，手指娴熟的上下套弄，从底部紧握向上，在冠状沟处发出猛烈的攻势。又挤压高热的肉头，刮搔莫关山的马眼，那里的流出的爱液沾满了贺天的手心，堵住莫关山欲望的出口，加快下身的抽插。

“……啊……去……了……要去了……”

莫关山带着哭腔不住地祈求，又俯下身讨好般的嘬了一口贺天的唇部。好像要的太多，就只能自己争取一般。他坐起身，用小穴情不自禁的夹紧的贺天的巨物，配合着贺天猛烈的攻势，快速的上下坐起耸动，高高抬起、又深深坐下。

”……啊……啊……“

贺天加重了在莫关山臀瓣上揉弄的力度，将那一瓣朝一旁掰开更大，方便红嫩的穴口暴露更多，让他可以大力的艹动。随着肉刃的进进出出，莫关山的那处湿的一塌糊涂，淫水随着翻出的红肉聚集、滴落。

贺天松开堵住莫关山马眼的拇指，紧握着莫关山的阳具上下套弄了数十下，随着一阵轻颤，一股股白浊喷涌而出，射在莫关山的脸上，落在贺天的腹肌上。

高潮过后的莫关山软成一滩水，化在贺天的怀中，失神的侧躺着，不停地用后颈摩擦着贺天温热的嘴唇。贺天用腿禁锢着莫关山，从背后紧紧的拥抱着他，一下下地亲吻着莫关山的脊背和耳后。

“宝贝，我爱你。”

贺天一只手环过莫关山，落在他胸前的凸起上。用大拇指和食指夹住，微微向上提拉。勃起的小点随着贺天的动作再一次成长，变得更加的坚挺而敏感。

贺天轻轻抬起莫关山修长的双腿，就着侧卧的姿势后入，准备再一次征伐。高潮过后的敏感期还没过去，贺天高热的肉棒再一次破开那里、进入莫关山狭窄的甬道。碾过穴口的敏感点，一路向深处进发，撞在莫关山的前列腺上。怀里的人儿可怜地颤栗，惹得人忍不住想疼爱。

欲望迫使莫关山主动的张开双腿。他一只手将腿用力的向上掰开，像个小狗撒尿的姿势敞开门户，方便身后的男人在他的两腿之间操弄。

贺天两个巨大的囊袋微凉，拍打在莫关山微红的两团上，房间里回荡着啪啪的轻响。

这是莫关山熟悉的声音，在诉说着他们的情事。

这个声音提醒着莫关山此刻贺天是用一种怎样的姿势，在操弄自己，在自己的身体里进出讨伐，在与自己做最亲密的事情。他们在交合，用毫无保留的方式交换彼此的体液。

“乖，去镜子前面。”

家里有个巨大的等身落地穿衣镜。镜子是莫关山搞回来的。

贺天是个衣架子，自己穿的衣服总是集中在几个颜色，但是随便糊弄的穿，他都像一个精心雕刻的美术作品，浑身散发着超A的气场。

一起住以后，贺天养成了一个习惯——打扮他的宝贝小红毛。他喜欢买点情侣装，制服，或者各式各样的围裙。他也不要求莫关山穿上去街上显摆，他就喜欢在家缠着莫关山换装，或者一起穿着情侣装做饭，虽然大多数时候都是莫关山动手他坐在餐桌旁看。

开始的时候，莫关山总会炸毛。

“卧槽，狗鸡，这什么？情侣装这么娘炮的东西我是不会穿的。”

“但是你看这上面的番茄，红红的，多像你。”

“卧槽！我让你去买酱油，你他妈买的什么色情围裙！滚蛋！”

“毛毛你生气也好看。”

……

诸如此类。

久而久之，莫关山也习惯了贺天偶尔抽风，甚至默许了这不定时的惊喜，从贺天幼稚的行为中品出了甜。

换装不能没有穿衣镜。某天下班看到这个镜子后，他想象着贺天隐藏在衣服下，运动员般的倒三角，精瘦的腰腹、挺翘的臀部下修长的双腿，似乎…家里有这么一面镜子也不错，便一个人搬回了家。

当然，那时的他绝不知道，这面镜子给了贺天怎样的灵感。

贺天立起身，从背后扶起莫关山，将莫关山的头放在自己的左肩上，双手穿过莫关山的腿弯，把莫关山的两腿分开，用小孩把尿的姿势把莫关山抱起，光着脚走到镜子前。

贺天狰狞的肉棒，随着他有力的步伐颤动，一跳一跳的磨蹭在莫关山的臀缝处。莫关山被操弄过的小穴翕张，娇艳欲滴的红肉外翻着，肠液和润滑剂混合的淫水随着重力下滴，滴落在贺天紫红发胀的肉棒上，和贺天肉头上马眼中流出的前列腺液混合在一起，在黑暗中反射出晶莹的光。

贺天将莫关山轻轻的放下，让莫关山的两脚张开，踩在自己脚上。他伸手探进莫关山的臀缝，在莫关山的阴囊前堪堪停住，用指甲轻轻的刮弄，又用灵活的手指熟练的玩弄那两个沉甸甸的囊袋。

“嗯……嗯哼……”莫关山舒服的闷哼，被贺天手指调戏的那处皮肤，因为兴奋而紧绷。

贺天在莫关山的鼠蹊部揉按，缓缓向上，划过明显的髋骨和肌肉分明的腰腹，来到诱人的胸口。贺天两手将那里隆住，五指拨动、掌心搓揉，好像这样挤压就可以让莫关山喷出奶来。贺天两指时而夹紧时而松开，发硬的乳粒在贺天的指缝见色情的探出头来。

莫关山经不起这样的逗弄，微微闭着眼睛，紧紧贴着贺天，陶醉在欲海中，偏过头用细密的亲吻来寻求安慰，又用他挺翘的臀部摩擦着贺天的腰腹，发出勾人的邀请。

莫关山皮肤很白，一番折腾后，吻痕、指印，以及平时淡粉的乳头，都泛着明显的潮红。看着镜子里莫关山红肿发硬的乳粒，贺天的眼神越发的暗沉，仿佛深陷在肉欲里无法自拔。

他用手指亲亲按压莫关山的乳尖，道：“毛毛，自己摸一摸。”

“你他妈……要干就快点……唔……”贺天低头捉住莫关山的唇，使劲挺了腰身，一杆进洞，深深的插入那淫乱的欲求不满的小穴，听见莫关山的哼声在他的动作里变了调。

贺天微微屈膝，一只手在莫关山的身前套弄，用双腿夹紧莫关山，向上撞击着莫关山密穴深处的的敏感点。

莫关山身前的小豆豆得不到照顾，感到越发的不满。他不由自主的将两手放在胸上，学着贺天的样子玩弄着自己的乳头。

镜子里的场景，淫乱而性感。贺天忍不住发起更猛烈的攻势。

莫关山的密穴内层层的褶皱，夹裹着贺天的肉棒，被大大的撑开。强烈的刺激带来的快感，随着那处窄小，传导到浑身的每一个细胞，让他双腿发软，两股战战，脚趾不由自主的踮脚、绷紧。

莫关山不由自主的将臀部向后翘起，来更多的、更深的吞纳让他欲仙欲死的肉棒，心甘情愿的承受更多的攻击。

甬道被持续的抽插、敏感点被不断的撞击，莫关山舒爽到了极致，双腿的肌肉紧绷而发颤，仅仅再承受了贺天十几下猛攻，就浑身颤栗，在前方没有任何触碰的情况下，尖叫着喷射而出。在镜子上地板上留下一长串情爱的痕迹。

高潮来临，莫关山的手紧紧地攀附着贺天修长的脖子，身后的小穴越发的紧窄，浑身的颤栗随着小穴传导到贺天的肉棒上，巨大的快感让贺天差点缴械。

他不顾怀里的人还沉浸的高潮的余韵中，就着后入的姿势将人抱起，让莫关山跪趴在床上。

贺天巨大的肉身得不到释放，随着走动，进入的更深，惹得莫关山忍不住可怜地哭喊。

“不行了……唔……不要了……贺天……不要……啊……”

莫关山小狗一样的跪趴着，两只手颤颤巍巍的支撑在床上，乖乖的将臀部高高的翘起，将密穴完全打开，迎接着贺天发狂的撞击；线条分明的脊背，随着贺天的动作而色情的起伏；头颈部向后仰着，露出好看的线条。他眼神迷离，沉醉在欲海中，上牙齿轻咬着下嘴唇，防止自己发出更多淫乱的叫声。

身后的人，好像是一只能将莫关山玩弄于鼓掌的巨兽。他有着傲人的武器，那上面经络分明，那肉头青紫粗大，那肉柱粗壮有力，碾过穴口，擦过肠壁，每一下都能撞在莫关山的敏感点，挑起莫关山的情欲，惹得那动人的情叫从莫关山紧闭的牙关中泄露，让贺天沦陷于爱，让莫关山甘心诚服。

上一波高潮还未过去，新一轮的刺激就愈发的明显，莫关山浑身颤抖，不住的夹弄着贺天的肉棒。

他感受着贺天的双手玩弄着自己的臀部，听着贺天的囊袋拍打在自己白嫩的臀肉上，混合着抽射的水声，让人羞臊难当。

他能想象臀部的红，能想象二人连接处的泥泞，他能想到那肉茎在自己体内的形状和开拓路径，他难以忍受却又爽的发麻。身前的欲望没有得到一点触碰，却好像有什么即将从那里喷涌而出。

他恐惧的惊叫求饶，“不……不行了……”

体力极好的贺天终于打算放过这个被他征伐的小人，他喘着粗气，不讲一点技巧的在莫关山的小穴内抽插。堪堪拔出，又深深捅入，泥泞的甬道没有一点点阻碍，每一下都让两人爽到极点。

两人都到了最后的关头，贺天紧紧托着莫关山的腰腹，狠狠的撞击了几十下，怀里的人终于囊袋收缩，阴茎没有经过其他触碰，喷射出清澈的让人羞臊的液体。

“唔……贺天……啊……”

高潮的快感席卷了莫关山的全身，他大脑空白，失神的哭喊，浑身不住的抖动，惹人怜爱。

在莫关山的哭喊中，贺天闷哼一声，颤抖了几下，尽数喷射出来。

一场尽兴的情爱，耗费了过多的体力。高潮过后，莫关山体力耗空，再也支撑不住，倒在粘腻的床单上。

贺天从后面抱着他，亲吻着他的脊背。好笑的看着怀里的人，因为高潮余韵而颤抖不止。

那平时冷酷的眉眼，透着温柔的笑意，他对着莫关山的耳朵轻咬，

“毛毛，尿床了。被操着，高潮了。”

莫关山从情潮中回神，颤颤巍巍的伸出中指，

“你他妈……闭嘴……”

话音被又一次颤抖打断，小炸毛的威胁变得更加可爱了。

贺天爱极了莫关山，爱他的全部，更爱他每次情事结束后，一阵又一阵的颤抖。

“毛毛，我爱你。”

“唔，爱嘛。”

END

（我终于把车开完了。）


End file.
